


Падение ниже плинтуса

by Azazeld



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota
Genre: Chastity Device, Drugs, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sounding, ass licking, enslavement, normal to slut transformation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazeld/pseuds/Azazeld
Summary: После очередного грабежа богатого папика квартет - блудсикер,сларк,рики,баунтихантер, зашли в таверну выпить. Для одного из членнов этой шаткой группы это обернулось весьма плохо.
Relationships: Gondar the Bounty Hunter/Rikimaru the Stealth Assassin, Gondar the Bounty Hunter/Slark the Nightcrawler, Gondar the Bounty Hunter/Strygwyr the Bloodseeker, Rikimaru the Stealth Assassin/Strygwyr the Bloodseeker





	Падение ниже плинтуса

**Author's Note:**

> Моя первая работа. Я написал ее где-то в сентябре 2019 года,по этому не судите особо строго. Порывался выложить сюда, но как-то не доходили руки. В данный момент у меня есть некоторое количество работ,которые я буду выкладывать на этом сайте.
> 
> Небольшой дисклеймер. В рассказе есть небольшое количество неприятных сцен. Это связано с нанесением ущерба гениталиям( Для кого-то это может быть не очень приятно)
> 
> Приятного чтения, надеюсь вам понравиться

Начинался очередной мирный и тихий весенний день. Все герои отдыхали от прошедших сражений. Урса ,Силла , Аюшта в лесу пьют чай с медом собранным Трентом, с пляжа доносились истории о море и морских глубинах. Теплый ветер разносил по округе опьяняющую песню Наги.

Все это спокойствие нарушал шум из таверны «У дядюшки Рошана».  
Как только она открылась на острове , окруженный смертоносными рифами и подводными течениями, к ней пристала плохая репутация. Именно в этой таверне были прокляты страшнейшей темной магии Андаинд, Некрофос и Лиорик , вынужденные вечно искать жертв для своего нового повелителя – Аида. Но это уже совсем другая история. Все «сливки» общества собирались на данном острове. Именно тут можно было получить награду за заказы или найти работу. Только в этой таверне продавалось особый алкоголь, производящийся из грибов, пшеницы, а также из большого количества сортов пива, сваренных самой Пандой-пивоваром. Споры и ругань здесь, это обычное дело, однако до драк никогда не доходило. Всем было известно, что хозяин, бармен и вышибала, в одном лице, не жаловал данный вид агрессии и сразу выкидывал всех из таверны, прямиком на коралловые шипы. Мало кому удавалось уйти невредимым. Внутри было все обставлено, как в стандартной таверне: стены, сделанные из камня, деревянные столы, отполированная деревянная барная стойка, небольшая сцена для оркестра из 5-7 человек. Единственное, что отличало данную таверну от всех подобных заведений поблизости это тайная магия, наложенная на все внутренние убранство, защищающая от любого разрушения перекрытий, стен и потолка.  
Непосредственно под гостиницей были расположены комнаты , для отдыха.

  
А , я тебе говорю твои кинжалы бесполезны! Ими можно только зубы чистить! – Кричал Тролль – Воин, практически до потери своего голоса – Топоры — это вещь! Ими можно и мясо разделать, и дерева нарубить. Я верно говорю Акс?  
ммм!? – акс отрываясь от танцевальной дуэли с Джагернаутом – Черт! Джа'Ракал, чтоб тебя, я опять проиграл.  
И почему все мужики постоянно переходят на крик? – опустошая свой бокал , произнесла теневой ассасин.  
Троль, Морта успокойтесь уже - проходя к барной стойке сказал Джаггернаут – Давайте пировать, я опять победил Акса. Рошан, все напитки за мой счёт!

После этих слов по всей таверне пронёсся громогласный крик счастья, ведь можно напиться не потеряв ни гроша. За всем шумом от пира, скрывшись от посторенних глаз в самом дальнем и тёмном углу, сидели трое охотников за головами. Они считались одними из самых хитрых и скрытных наемников из известных за всю историю.Первым охотником за головами, была хитрая и изворотливая рыба, давно потерявшая своё имя. У него была лишь прозвище Сларк. Мало кому доводилось выжить во время его кровавых охот, а те не многочисленные выжившие рассказывали истории о черном тумане, после которого оставались бездыханное тела и лужи крови.Вторым охотником, сидевшим за столом, было существо имеющего родство с сатирами. Его имя Рикимару. Ни одно существо, кроме самого Рики, не знает, чем занимался этот охотник за головами до того, как приобрёл свою репутацию. По характеру он был игрив, любил издевается над жертвами, предпочитал ограбления банков или каких-либо буржуев.

Как все, наверное, знают не может быть ограблений без хвастовства украденным. Так наши герои допивая очередную порцию своих напитков начали сравнивать и хвастаться присвоенными вещами и выяснять кто лучший охотник.

Ну, что? Кажется, я взял больше драгоценностей, у меня…  
Да не гони Сларк! – прервал его Рики - Ты жрал на кухне почти все ограбление.  
Да как ты смеешь! Падший дреней. На кухне были золотые кинжалы и бутылка 200 летнего вина. Али забыл уже, что хорошее вино может быть дороже награды за твою голову?  
Пхах, Сларк не смеши меня! Вино дороже награды за мою голову?  
Так! Девочки хватит спорить – подходя с новой выпивкой произнёс Баунти. Этот охотник был известен своей ловкостью и хитростью. Его кошачий облик был нарисован и описан в тысяче сводках, однако Гондар всегда уходил от погони. – дело закончено, а мирится добычей это последнее дело которым вы можете заняться. Так что давайте уже выпьем за удачное дело и разойдемся по своим норам.  
Уговорил…Ладно Сларк, вздрогнем же за успешную охоту за златом!  
И чтобы нас не поймали!  
Отличный тост – закончил бх.  
Хым…. Какое-то странное вино…. Гондар, что ты написал мнлнееррррр….

* * *

Сларк, проснулся от холодного ветра, во круг было темно и ни черта не вино.

Где я? Почему у меня так болит голова и почему я не чувствую ног? -Спросил Сларк в пустоту  
Я смотрю наша рыбка проснулась – из тьмы послышался хриплый голос – любовь моя где ты?  
Я тут помогаю одному не послушному сатиру одеться - голос довольно знакомый Сларку. Гондар это ты? - Произнёс Сларк сжимая зубы от головной боли.Внезапно зажегся свет. После нескольких минут, перед Старком привыкшему к новому свету, предстал Рики облаченный в латексный костюм, с ошейником и с кляпом во рту, Блудсикер доедающий запеченного кабана и Гондара державшего пару поводков.  
Ну чтож… похоже тебя поймали рыбка – произнёс Баунти – надеюсь тебе понравился наш маленький подарок? Только сейчас Сларк почувствовал, что что-то не так между его ног. Когда он опустил взгляд, он обнаружил себя полностью голым, а между ног блистала металлическая пластинка на месте его щели для члена.  
О! Вижу ты недоумеваешь. Это пояс верности, и он будет на тебе до тех пор, пока я и моя любовь искренне не пожелаем его снять – хрипел Сикер вытирая свой рот – а как ты понимаешь это произойдёт не очень то скоро. А теперь иди сюда нужно тебя пометить, что бы ты не сбежал от нас.  
Ай! - Последнее что произнёс Сларк прежде чем потерять сознание

МММ, как же больно - промычал Сларк – надеюсь это всего лишь страшный сон, и я просто перебрал с выпивкой вчера….  
Было бы все так просто – тихо, еле слышно произнёс Рики прикованный в 5 метрах. – насколько мне известно, по слухам, мы находимся в подземельях одного из старых храмов близнецов.  
Черт! Я так и знал, что иметь дело с вами обойдётся в слишком дорогую цену.  
А как ты думал если за наше пленение давали в 49 раз больше чем мы стоит вся коллекция Великого собирателя.  
Ладно нужно выбирался отсюда – сказал Сларк, и начал осматривать место заточения. Как оказалось, он был подвешен над землей, на одной из многочисленных колон, поддерживающих потолок. Вокруг стало множество сундуков, с какими-то подписями. На каждой колонне были сооружены множество разнообразных конструкций для удерживания. Возле стен стояли машины, смысл которых Сларку был не понятен. Где-то далеко в углу поскрипывало колесо водяной мельницы. Единственное что было знакомо Сларку, это запах сырости и мха с плесенью.  
Бежать бесполезно Сларк, даже если ты найдёшь выход из этого подземелья, то дальше пары десятков километров тебе не уйти. Тебя нагонит Сикер или ты попросту попадешься в одну из миллиарда ловушек Гондара. – прервал Рики мысли Сларка о побеге – и да, я советую тебе не сопротивляться.

Внезапно разговор прервал скрип ржавой решётки где-то по середины комнаты.

Проснись и пой, раб-рыбка! Пришел твой хозяин. – напевая, спустился в подземелье к Сларку и Рики Баунти Хантер. – Да верно тебе Рикимару говорит, либо ты уйдёшь от сюда верной шлюшкой, либо отправишься кормить Веномансера и его бесконечное количество детей. А как мне известно жертв он мучает десятилетиями. Как говорится выбор очевиден. И вообще, что я начинаю утро с таких ужасны вещей… Я вот поесть принёс вам. – сказал бх и снял два пузырька со своего ремня.  
Что это? - удивлённо спросил Сларк, покосившись на банки с непрозрачной чёрной жижей. Конечно он в своё время не выбирал еду, но сейчас у Сларка было не то положение.  
Это, мой раб, зелье содержащие все нужный питательные вещества для тебя. Проходит желудок за пару минут, а через 30 минут ты сытый. Хватает ровно на 24 часа, а самое клевое что нету ни каких отходов. - ехидно, присущи котам ответил Хантер. – а теперь открой рот, и не смей выплёвывать, следующая порция только завтра.Внезапно Сларк осознал, что после его похищения прошла не одна неделя, и последние что он ел это были довольно солёные водоросли из болот, недалеко от замка Собирателя. Делать ему нечего, пришлось подчиниться. На вкус сие пойло оказалось очень горьким, хотя с ароматом запечённого на подводном вулкане королевского краба с набором разнообразных водорослей.  
Вижу тебе понравилось – вытирая Сларку рот, с насмешкой, произнёс бх  
если б не горький вкус ….  
Пха, так это же твоя сперма, кровь с толченными плодами великого дуба – со слезами на глазах выдавил из себя Гондар – такой котельчик и пара верных манипуляций превратит тебя в такую любительницу чужих хуев, лучше которой никого нет, правда…… -вдоволь насмеявшись Хантер продолжил – ты потеряешь всю свою мужественность.  
Ах ты тва…- начал было Сларк, но бх его перебил – скажи спасибо, что мы тебе член оставили, а так могли отрезать, и был бы ты настоящий бабой. Интересно насколько тугой?

Гондар! Ты где? Я принёс, что ты просил. – очень тихо, сверху донесся голос Охотника за кровью.  
О! Наконец-то новые игрушки! – с детской радостью прокричал Баунти – Ладно Сларк оставайся тут, а ты Рики за мной на коленях. Бс наверно голодный, а у тебя ну очень уж вкусная кровь, за одно и меня развлечешь, пока я еду готовлю.

Под эти слова они покинули подземелье, оставив прикованного Сларка осознавать его тяжелую позицию. Прошёл час … два или вообще день. Сларку было не понятно. Его тело начинало болеть, от верёвок и цепей. Ему было трудно сосредоточится: странные мысли посещали его. Он жутко хотел освободится и физически, и сексуально

Интересно, а это зелье для изменение тела вообще работает? – задал сам себе вопрос Сларк – жаль у меня нет зеркала …. И на худой конец какой-нибудь лужи. В принципе любую магию можно повернуть в снять. Думаю, нужно как-то убить время, нужно поспать и накопить сил на будущие.

* * *

Сквозь сон Сларк услышал грубый и сухой голос Блуда:

А ну проснись шлюха! Время твоих тренировок пришло – после этого грудь Сларка пронзила резкая боль от плети с зубьями. -Открой пасть, и даже не думай её свести! – с тем же тоном продолжал Сикер. Рыбе не чего не оставалось делать как открыть рот. Резким движением Блуд пропихнул резиновую трубу прямо в глотку Сларку, закрепив её на металлических распорках поддерживающих челюсть жертвы. - Вот! Другое дело, а теперь, по желанию бх, займёмся твоим членом.

Сларк начал жалобно мычать, через кляп, умоляя не трогать его член, но понять его было невозможно.  
Хватит! А то я его тебе и в правду отрежу к чертям! – проорал Бс подготавливая странные металлический штырь, шприц и не понятную розовую жидкость- так давай посмотрим, что у тебя за агрегат. С этими словами, Сларк начал чувствовать, что пластина в его промежности пропадает. Конечно, член не заставил себя долго ждать. Нельзя сказать, что он у него был невероятно большой …. Стандартной конусовидной формы, расширяющийся к концу до 6см, общей длинной 25. Конечно он пользовался популярностью среди женщин, но по сравнению с членом Тайдхантера, член Сларка был ниже среднего.  
Я смотрю ты уже кончаешь? -хмыкнул Бс – ну что же, значит ты не кончишь больше никогда. С этими словами Бс загнал 10см иглу прямо в район основания члена рыбы. Сларк просто завопил от боли (то была, наверное, самая сильный урон, нанесённый ему за всю его жизнь). - Так лекарство готово, а теперь немного магии. -Сказав это, блуд взял стержень и поднес его к уретре Сларка, почти потерявшего сознание. Резким движением Бс вогнал весь штырь в уретру Сларку. Сквозь всю боль, он вдруг почувствовал жар, и возбуждение, которого ему так не хватало за последнее время.

Тебе понравилось? – убирая беспорядок произнёс Сикер, глядя на красное лицо Сларка. - Тогда тебе понравится и это. - После этих слов штырь начал вибрировать с огромной силой.  
Пофамнста можно мнхе конфнуть! – стонал от удовольствия Сларк.  
О нет, теперь ты больше никогда не кончнешь, не увидишь свой член, не сможешь прикоснуться к своей простате, пошалить со своей щелкой! Ты будешь получать удовольствие только когда тебя ебут. А теперь я тебя должен оставить, так как ужин уже готов, да и Рики остывает. Но как ты понимаешь, я не могу оставить тебя пустым.С этим словами Стригвир потянулся подошёл к шкафу и достал огромный конский член. Увидев, какую махину достал спикер, Сларка начал ерзать в своих путах, и пытать вложить как можно больше усилий, для избавление от ремней, но попытки его были бесполезны.

Я слышал, ты когда-то обслуживал кентавра, так вот это член короля Кентавров, мы его немного модифицировали…. Надеюсь тебе понравится. Без каких-либо предупреждений Сикер вогнал сразу весь член в анус Сларка так, что спереди стало отчётливо видно каждой сантиметр этой игрушки. Вопреки своим ожиданиям, Сларк не почувствовал никакой боли, а на оборот его тело взорвалось чувствами, присущими настоящим шлюхам: его накрыло возбуждение, похоть, желание большего.

Блуд, мля ты где? Я заебался уже Рики разминать – сверху гневно кричал Гондар.  
Да иду я, сейчас особую пробку подготавливал, ещё пару минут. -сказал Бс бх - ладно пошёл я, а то и правда что-то я тут задержался. И последний штрих перед уходом – сказал спикер и включил вибрацию в новой игрушке Сларка на полную. – ладно наслаждался своими последними часами со своим разумом.  
Фшто?! -сквозь кляп попытался сказать сларк. – фто , ты имммесь ффффиду?  
Скоро узнаешь – уходя произнёс Бс.

Оставшись в одиночестве Рыбе ничего не оставалось кроме как разговаривать с собой.

Чёрт, не могу думааааа…. Нужно срочно кончнуть ...но как?!. Ещё эта чертова херня в жопе. Почему мне так хорошо?! Аааааа! Чёрт как хорошо, ещё эти запахи от настоящих самцов, а не то что я …Что!? Это не я. Но блять как же я хочу, чтобы меня выебали настоящие мужики…. Я с ума сойду от этого запаха и звуков секса….

Под стоны и крики с верху, а также под жужжание конный игрушки прошёл ни один час

Ну что, наша девочка готова к настоящим членам? – в унисон спросили бх и Бс.  
Фофшалушта, фыепте ммменя! – кричал через кляп Сларк.  
О, да! Я же говорил, что нужно было просто подождать – избавляя ото всех ограничителей, сказал Гондар Стригвиру. -Ладно, Сларк ложись на тот стол и вылизывай Рики, а мы тебя пока переведён в последнюю фазу.  
Да, мой хозяин – без остатков сопротивления произнёс Сларк, ложась на большой каменный стол. Рики тоже не заставил себя долго ждать, так как он понимал насколько сейчас унижен Сларк, к тому же он понимал насколько длинный у Сларка язык и сколько удовольствия он получит. А пока Сларк игрался с очком сатира, Блудсикер и Баунти

Хантер в стороне от стонов Рики, готовились проклинать Сларка на вечное сексуальное рабство.

Котёнок, может мы первыми попробуем рыбью киску?  
Ну давай. Пожалуйста, пропустить меня первым? У меня всё-таки член поменьше будет. – откладывая клинки произнёс бх.  
Ой! Ну подумаешь у тебя 19 на 3.5 см, а у меня 24 на 5. Тыже знаешь размер не имеет значения.  
Ты прав – поцеловав блуда в щеку, Баунти подошёл к Сларку, натирая свой член смазкой. Как только Сларк почувствовал, что к его щели кто-то прикоснулся, его сразу пронзила такая эйфория, от которой он остановил работу по очищению от семени прямой кишки Рики.  
Боже! Сларк, ты такой тугой…- сквозь зубы, шипел от удовольствия бх, проталкивая свой достаточно немаленький агрегат в то место, где раньше был член Сларка. -ага, как же охуенно, ты такой тугой и тёплый, это так клёво, Стриг ты был прав. -Полностью вогнав свой член в утробы Сларку, пыхтя, со сбитым дыханием стонал Баунти.  
Блин! слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой – ехидно хмыкнул себе под нос Бс, надрачивая в стороне свой член.  
О, вижу тебе уже не терпится опробовать самому? Не бойся! Ааах! Я долго не протяну, он слишком тугой.  
Не торопись любовь моя, времени у нас достаточно – сказав это, Блудсикер подошёл вплотную к другому охотнику и поцеловал его в губы. Можно сказать, что это послужило своеобразной командой: буквально сразу бх вышел на максимальную скорость и после очередного проникновения в щель Сларка, выпустил весь свой груз внутрь Сларка. Рыба не ожидала этого … нового чувства, как будто он наконец-то дошёл до оргазма. Его сердце вырвалось из тела, голова кружилась в ней все шумело,) все его мышцы свело. А так как он в это время, работал внутри Рикимару, то его язык пробил все возможные преграды, доставляя сатира за грань удовольствия. Буквально тут же из члена Рики прямо на грудь Баунти и Сларка устремились его семя.

Во вы натворили! – нехотя отрываясь от Гондара произнёс Сикер. – ну что, а теперь моя очередь не так ли?  
Да, твоя…Не помню, когда мне было так офигенно– произнёс Баунти. Он начал медленно доставать свой еще твердый член из утробы Сларка, он шёл плохо: рыба потеряла любой контроль над своим телом и просто её могла отпустить, то что доставило ему такое удовольствие. Минуты через две, пока Рики слизывал свою сперм у с пуща Сларка, бх наконец-то достал свой член с громким чмокаем из щели, а так как там уже было пусто, из неё сразу потекла кошачья сперма. - Ладно, Рики пошли в душ. Слижешь с меня свою сперму – сказал он и играючи шлепнул сатира по ягодицам. Проводив удаляющегося любовника к своеобразному водопаду, Бс подошёл к рыбе, которая ещё находилась в нокауте. Сикер никогда не отличался нежностью в сексе (разве что только с бх), поэтому он перевернул Сларка на живот, поднял его промежность и засадил сразу весь член прямо в рыбью пизду. Сларк моментально почувствовал второе дыхание, и тепло распространяющиеся по его тело. Стоны из его пасти ждать долго не заставили.

Как только первая капля спермы коснётся тебя, ты забудешь кем ты был. Забудешь, что ты делал. Ты навеки будешь нашей лучшей игрушкой, для секса. Ты будешь зарабатывать деньги, своими дырками. Ты не сможешь жить без секса, тебе абсолютно начхать на общественное мнение. Твоя цель по жизни удовлетворять всех, кто рядом с тобой – гипнотическим голосом, как заклинание, говорил Блудсикер, вырезая ножом на спине Сларка ритуальные рисунки А рыбе было пуфику, он чувствовал себя слишком охуенно, чтобы думать. С каждым толчком, каждым рисунком на его спине, он все больше и больше терялся в похоти и разврате.

Раааааааа – резкий и очень громкий вопль вырвался из груди Сикера. - н-на сука получи сперму своего хозяина. Откуда-то из промежности Сларка, пошла волна удовольствия, захлестнувшая Сларка моментально. Кровь из его ран на спине начала быть фонтанами, сердце билось как будто его заколдовал маг. Сларк не мог сдержать себя и начал терять сознание. В этот момент из душа вернулись Рики и Баунти.

Ну, как вижу проклятие удаа……- последнее, что услышал Сларк, перед окончательной потерей сознания

* * *

* * *

Послесловие

Как и обещал Блудсикер, Сларк стал лучшей шлюхой во всех мирах. О его распутности ходили легенды. Многие говорили, что он умеет читать твои самые извращенные мысли и исполнять их. Это было, частично правдой: Сларк сам выводил своих собеседников на разговор о сексе и любых извращениях. а потом зачастую исполнял их на месте. Утратив все свои способности, он научился убежать врагов своим телом, соблазнить любого, а самое главное его не возможно убить или растянуть. Его дырки после любого секса, становились девственно тугими. В случае же смерти он появлялся в храме близнецов, где проживали бх, Рики и спикер. Что касается Рики: он остался служить рабом у охотника крови, но у него была возможность спокойно уйти. Бх и блуд Сикер дальше продолжали совместное проживание, постоянно играясь со своими рабами. Ходят слухи, что они нашли ещё одну жертву для развлечений.

**Конец**

_А кто слушал, молодец!_

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что дочитали до конца. Надеюсь, несмотря на множественные ошибки, в том числе при переводе, вам понравился этот совсем небольшой рассказ.


End file.
